bustyresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bradelis New York
Bradelis New York is an international lingerie brand and chain based in New York, United States. They have locations in Japan and Taiwan. Products Bras Bradelis New York sells bras in bands 30 to 38 and cups B to G (US). Reviews SOHO, New York ::Store experience: ::I was not allowed to browse the store on my own; a fitter was required to grab items ::I was incorrectly sized at this store ::The reason I was incorrectly sized was: Measured over my bra/clothes, inaccuracy of measurement and the fitter personally preferred smaller cups ::I was able to try on my real size ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 30C/D (I usually wears 28D, but Japanese 30s are usually a little tighter) ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 5 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 30-36 B-G(=UK F) ::Comments about store experience: : It is said on Reddit that their bras run small by one cup and one band size. NOPE. A few of their bras are like this, but most are true to size. ::Bra fitting experience: ::I don't remember the name of my fitter ::I would not recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was moderately knowledgeable (3 out of 5) ::My fitter was not very pushy (2 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel moderately comfortable (3 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : The fitter like the looks which I'd call "quadboobs". When I pointed out the wires are too narrow and my boobs will escape from the sides, she told me that push up padding would prevent it (impossible, of course!) However if you really want the size you want, she will bring you what you ask for. ---- 66 Madison Avenue, New York ::Store experience: ::I was not allowed to browse the store on my own; a fitter was required to grab items ::I was incorrectly sized at this store ::The reason I was incorrectly sized was: I am not sure ::I was only able to try the size they measured me as ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 34J ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 1 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: They had Chantelle up to a US 38H ::Comments about store experience: : Friendly fitter, who when asked if they could fit me said, "Sure!" I said I was looking for 34J or 34JJ, and she put me in a UK 36F, which of course didn't fit at all. So she brought a UK 38F. Thanks? : She did agree that neither fit, and didn't keep trying to bring me ill-fitting bras, so at least it was a quick visit. I would have preferred to have been told "no, we don't carry your size," but oh well. : The bras they had were beautiful, and the poster with fitting instructions was quite detailed. The waiting area was pleasant, too. ::Bra fitting experience: ::I don't remember the name of my fitter ::I might recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was moderately knowledgeable (3 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel quite comfortable (4 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : I wish she'd have just said they didn't carry anything in my size instead of trying to put me into something seven cup sizes too small. Maybe she thought the Chantelle (a 36F in UK sizes, 36H in whatever Chantelle uses) would work if she just gave me a bigger band? Which is no good either way -- not knowing the various sizing systems and trying to sister size up. See also *Bra manufacturer *Offline retailer *Online retailer Category:Bra retailers Category:Retailers Category:Bra manufacturers Category:Manufacturers Category:American Category:Offline retailers Category:Online retailers